


Little Kitten

by silverwolf_fox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Biting, Consensual Petplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitten, Master/Pet, Petplay, Rough Sex, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Jackal returns to his room to find his favorite little kitten waiting for him.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Jackal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut...

Lucy nuzzled her face into the plush black cushion. Even though she had to curl up to fit, it was still soft and comfortable, but now that she was awake, she couldn’t risk falling back asleep. She was lucky enough that he hadn’t come back during her nap.

Pushing herself up, she had to readjust when the movement uncomfortably shifted the large anal plug that kept her stretched in case he was ever in the mood to take her that way. A long golden braid fell over her shoulder, and Lucy debated whether or not to undo it. Forbidden to cut them under threat of punishment, keeping the hip length locks braided kept them easier to manage. Even though he generally didn’t care either way, she knew he preferred her hair loose and so she brushed her fingers through the braid until it fell freely, like a blanket of silk over her naked skin.

There was an explosion beyond the bedroom door. Breath catching, Lucy quickly crawled across the cold floor, since she wasn’t allowed to walk on two feet, to kneel in front of the entryway. She’d long grown used to the bruising feel of solid stone against her kneecaps, and if he was cursing explosions, then something must have happened to put him in a bad mood. He’d stopped expecting her to know and be ready everytime he returned, but it always helped put him in a better mood.

Taking a quick moment to make herself acceptable, Lucy straightened her thick black leather collar so the heavy steel padlock sat directly above the hollow of her throat and adjusted the fuzzy faux tail so that it curled gently around her right side. Knees spread and back straight, Lucy had just enough time to clasp her hands behind her back, forcing her to arch her spine and push her chest forward, and tilt her head demurely before the door opened.

Jackal’s hands were still smoking, tail lashing in frustration, as he slammed the door shut. The moment his yellow eyes landed on her, some of the tension melted from his shoulders. Dilated pupils traced every smooth curve from the slope of her neck down to the swell of her hips. Nipples puckering under his heated gaze, and Lucy’s core clenched when he reached forward to playfully tap the padlock on her collar.

“Were you worried, little kitten?” he teased, knowing that his pet only tried this hard when she thought he might hurt her in a fit of rage. A black clawed hand tangled in her hair and yanked her head back, drawing a pained gasp from petal pink lips. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she groaned, wishing she could rub her thighs together to aid the rising tension. Lying would only irritate him, and she knew a part of him reveled in her fear.

“Stupid girl. You know you’re mine to use as I want.” His growl vibrated in one of the feline ears perched atop her head, and he nipped the furry tip. The sensation sent fiery tingles down her spine and made her glad to have mastered at least that much transformation magic. Lucy had thought it odd he wanted transformed ears but not a tail, but Jackal admitted that he liked the anal plug tails too much. “If I’m angry, then you take it. Got it?”

“Yes.” Claws tightened in her hair and left her panting. “Yes, Master,” she quickly corrected. A warm flush brightened her fair skin when his soft purr reassured her of his pleasure. His fingers loosened, and he lifted a lock of golden hair to his nose to breathe in her scent before letting the soft strands rest along the valley of her breasts.

Jackal’s tail stroked her skin as he walked passed her. The soft fur brushing against her drew out a contented sigh. Her half-lidded eyes watched as the demon threw himself onto the bed and folded his arms behind his head. After a quick command, Lucy climbed onto the plush comforter, crouching at the foot of the bed since he hadn’t told her she was allowed any closer.

There was still an aura of irritation darkening Jackal’s attitude. Hoping to offer some comfort, Lucy laid down by his legs and gently rubbed her cheek against one of his hind paws. The canine-like appearance of his feet had long been a source of interest and, admittedly, attraction to the Celestial mage. She felt his burning gaze and hesitantly moved up to nuzzle his calf through his baggy black trousers. Her hand came up to stroke the other side of his leg, lightly scratching him through the thick fabric.

Curiosity tickled the tip of her tongue, but Lucy wasn’t allowed to speak unless asked a direct question and never was she allowed to ask any details about Tartaros.

She slowly moved up his leg, her left hand caressing his inner thigh while a soft pink tongue traced his hip bone. When her fingers finally brushed along his clothed length, she couldn’t hide her jolt of surprise at his softness. Suddenly unsure of herself, Lucy turned a worried gaze to her Owner. The moment their eyes made contact, Jackal huffed and immediately turned on his side away from her, but he wasn’t fast enough to keep her from seeing the embarrassed flush of his cheeks.

Whatever had happened must have been a really big deal. Even on a bad day, Jackal preferred to fuck away his frustrations. Taking care to move slowly - surprising Jackal was never smart - Lucy crawled up and cuddled against him. Her breasts pressed against the warm flesh of his back while her arm wrapped around his waist where her fingers delicately traced along his abs and the waistband of his pants.

The resulting sigh sounded more like a growl, but he didn’t stop her and eventually started to relax into her. She laid feather soft kisses on his shoulders, avoiding the back of his neck, which he didn’t like having touched. The soft breathing of the demon lulled Lucy into a shallow sleep. When she drifted into consciousness, her leg had hooked over his and effectively closed off any space that separated them.

His tail was nestled between her legs, following the curve of her ass up her back, and her hips were languidly rocking against the soft fur. The bristles tickled her clit in a strangely pleasureable way. Her liquid desire coated his tail and smeared the flesh of her thighs. The only sign that Jackal was even aware of her was the soft rumble emanating from the back of his throat that she’d learned was the equivalent of a cat purring.

Nails mindlessly carved red lines down his chest, and Lucy’s hips moved faster and faster as her pleasure mounted until they started to hitch unevenly. Hot breath puffed against the back of his neck.

“I hope you’re not about to break a rule.” The angry growl immediately stilled Lucy’s movements. She bit her lip and held back a pained whine as she fought the need to disobey and throw herself over that edge. As his pet, Jackal had control over when she was allowed to orgasm, and doing so without permission guaranteed denial punishment.

Last time, Jackal had left her aching for three days. Lucy was convinced that the only reason he let up was because he loved the feeling of her inner walls squeezing his cock as she came.

Lucy licked the back of his shoulder apologetically. He spun in her arms and rolled them over, shoving his hips in between her legs and trapping her hands by her head.

Growling softly, Jackal nuzzled her jaw, then ran his tongue the length of her neck. If that wasn’t enough to make Lucy shiver, he nipped her ear and asked, “Is my kitten feeling a little frisky?”

A soft keening sound escaped her throat, but his teeth dug into the tip of her ear, threatening sharp pain as a warning for not giving a proper answer. “Yes, Master,” Lucy gasped, moaning when he lapped at the faint indents he’d left in approval. “You bring it out of me.”

Jackal latched his teeth onto the crook of her neck and sucked her pulse into his mouth. She cried out, hips jumping up to grind against him while arms wrapped around him so her nails could dig into his shoulders and score his back. A snarl ripped from his throat, and he crashed their lips together, tongue forcing its way in to curl around hers.

Moaning at the hot, wet sensation, Lucy shoved her hand into his hair and scraped her nails against the base of his fuzzy ear. Jackal growled so hard his entire body seemed to vibrate, and he ground his rapidly hardening cock against her core. They groaned into each other’s mouth as they rutted against each other, and both felt the ache when Jackal forced himself away in order to rid himself of his pants. The separation lasted only a blink before he was looming over her again, his heavy length sliding along her center and coating it in her juices.

Then he flipped her over and lifted her hips. She gasped as he knocked her knees apart to spread her wider before guiding the head of his cock to her opening. Rarely having the patience to hold back, Jackal pushed inside in one smooth motion and hissed as her warmth enveloped him. Lucy’s head flew back with a pleasurable cry at the familiar ache of being filled so completely.

Fully sheathed, Jackal’s earlier aggravation took hold, and he tightly gripped her hips and pounded into her. It was fast and hard, animalistic in its rushed urgency. Though she tried to match his thrusts, Jackal’s mindless pace left her little choice but to brace herself against the headboard and allow him to fuck through the anger. He rarely fell into such a primal mindset with her, and Lucy worried cumming wouldn’t be enough to break him out of it until a particularly harsh thrust forced a loud and pained whine from her.

His hips immediately stuttered to a halt that left her whining for an entirely different reason, but she bit her lip to keep herself quiet while Jackal slowly lifted his fingers to see the dark bruises left behind that seemed even starker against her fair skin. Marks were inevitable between them, and honestly they both loved the bruises and bites and scratches, but because of Jackal’s demon strength, he had to be careful and he didn’t like losing control with her like this.

Jackal bowed over her arched back and ran his tongue up the length of her spine in a wordless apology.

“I’m okay,” Lucy promised, gracing him with a sincere smile over her shoulder. He pulled out of her, his dick still flushed red and weeping, and helped her turn onto her back. Pulling him back in close, Lucy used her heels to keep his hips pressed against hers, and he needed no more invitation.

Sinking back into her depths, Jackal directed his pet to hold her legs open, leaving his hands free to trail fire up her sides and grab her breasts as he thrust within her. Clawed fingers plucking at her nipples while he crashed their mouths together in a voracious kiss. His sharp teeth grazed her lips, and he quickly kissed away the beads of blood that swelled from the wounds before leaning their sweat soaked foreheads together.

Their pleasure mounted, frantic pants blending together. Now that he was back in his proper mind, Jackal could feel the pressure from the plug filling her other hole with every thrust and could hear the clinking of her collar’s padlock as their bodies rocked together.

Lucy’s breath quickened, and she felt her muscles clench.

“Ma-ster,” she moaned between breaths. “Please. Let. Me. Cum.”

Licking his thumb and reaching down to rub her clit, Jackal growled in her ear, “With me, pet.”

The added stimulation sparked a high pitched gasp from Lucy who wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. Jackal took advantage of the position to slide his tongue along the edge of her collar and leave love bites across her collarbone.

HIs thrusts grew rougher and more erratic as he flew closer to his edge. When he crested, he sank his teeth into Lucy’s shoulder, muffling his growls with her skin. The sharp pain of the bite triggered Lucy’s own climax and she cried out, her walls fluttering and clenching around him as Jackal worked them both through their finish.

Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, Jackal collapsed next to her. When her little aftershocks faded, Lucy extended her limbs and stretched, groaning when she felt a few pops. She turned her head and was happy to see Jackal smiling back at her. A soft pink colored her cheeks, and blonde hair clung to her forehead.

“Bath?” he asked, already knowing her answer.

She sighed in content and rolled over onto her stomach. “Yes, please.” Before he could get up, Lucy added, “Oh, and can we take this out now? It’s starting to get uncomfortable,” with a meaningful shake of her rump. Jackal actually pouted.

“But it looks so cute,” he complained. Despite his words, he was already wiggling it out with a soft “pop”.

“Then why don’t you wear it,” Lucy retorted with a roll of her eyes and a relieved sigh, shifting into a more comfortable position now that the faux tail was gone.

“ _ I _ don’t need it,” Jackal needlessly reminded with a flick of his tail against her leg. She let out an amused snort but didn’t say anything to the contrary. Setting the plug to the side, he ran a hand down the length of her back, enjoying the cat-like arch of her spine as he did so. When he reached the dip of her lower back, his fingers began inching towards her ass and the hole that had been loosened from hours of wearing her plug. Lucy lightly smacked the wandering hand away.

“Keep your fingers away from my ass,” she warned. Jackal snickered and leaned down to playfully nip the tip of her ear. “Weren’t you supposed to be starting a bath for me?”

Jackal spanked the left globe of her butt and snorted when all she did was laugh, which earned her a swat to the other side as well. Nonetheless, he got off the bed and went into the bathroom, taking the tail plug with him. She heard the water running but chose to wait, smothering her face into the pillow to breathe in his scent, until he came to get her.

When he did, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to the tub. He stepped into the hot water and lowered them both, setting settling Lucy in his lap so that she could lean back against his chest. Her body went limp, a symptom of her mental exhaustion from spending so much time in her pet headspace. It was a normal reaction for her, so Jackal wasn’t worried.

The scent of citrus helped Lucy relax. She felt a warmth in her chest knowing Jackal had used her bath salts even though she knew the scent was harsh on his sensitive nose. His thumb stroked idly against her belly and reminded her of something.

“By the way,” she said quietly, sleepily, “Levy wants to know if we can babysit this weekend.”

“Do we have to?” he grumbled, pressing his nose into her hair.

“Don’t act all grumpy. You love them.”

“They’re brats, and I’m going to explode them one day.”

“They pulled your tail one time,” she laughed.

“Twice.”

Lucy forced her tired body to turn so she could press a kiss to Jackal’s jaw. “You’re right. What was I thinking. But you still can’t use your curse on them.”

A hum was the closest he gave to an agreement, but he wouldn’t actually hurt the twins. At worst he showed off his explosions and inspired them to use their magic for destructive means.

Gajeel had found the broken wall a little funnier than his wife did, and it’s something that Levy still had yet to forgive the blond couple for - Lucy was apparently guilty by association.

“Once I pup you, I want Black Steel looking after them. She’ll just teach them boring stuff like how to read.” Heat shot down directly between her legs at the mention of Jackal getting her pregnant, and Lucy couldn’t stop herself from rubbing her thighs together.

“Our children will be absolute hellions because of you,” she said, biting her lip when the words came out as a moan. “And reading is important. Aren’t you literally from a book?”

“Weren’t you falling asleep or something?” The change of subject had Lucy chuckling, as he usually did it if she was about to win, but she couldn’t deny that the haze of sleep was calling to her. “We can discuss having a litter later.”

Lucy wanted to tell him that normal people don’t have litters, but she was already out like a light and dreaming of fuzzy ears kids reading books and causing Fairy Tail levels of destruction.


End file.
